One Last Dance
by marauder05
Summary: Fred is dead and everything in Sophie's world is about to change. She can't help but spend a few moments lost in memories of the past. Songfic.


_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Fred, George, or any other Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the song. "Mary's Song (Oh My My)" is by Taylor Swift and is absolutely amazing. If you haven't heard it I suggest you go and youtube it as soon as you finish this songifc. I do own Sophie, however. She is mine!! _

* * *

Tears rolled down Sophie's cheeks as she stared at Fred's body. This couldn't be happening! Not here. Not now. There was so much that hadn't happened yet. So much that was _supposed _to happen. 

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights

She thought of the first time she had seen him. Really seen him, not just as Ginny's brother, but as hers. She was so young, but it all seemed right. Somehow she knew they were destined for each other. Somehow . . .

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
_

She remembered whirling into the house after that realization, telling everyone she thought she was in love. Her dad patted her on the head and said to "go for it girl", her mum shook her head and smiled. Sophie was flying on eagle's wings . . .

_  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Sophie's thoughts found yet another fond memory. She, Ginny, and Ella were all having a tea party with their dolls. Fred and George snatched hers up and threatened to throw her off the roof. Sophie's eyes welled up with tears as she made her hands into two little fists. Fred stopped laughing and looking solemn, gave Sophie back the doll, pulling her into a hug . . .

_  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Then she was back to their games of dare or double-dare. She had just stolen Charlie's broom and flew to the roof and back. It was Fred's turn now. She dared him to kiss her and ran . . .

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Sophie thought of the time Fred and George asked them to become part of their pranking team. She had shrieked and ran off to tell Ginny, leaving them standing there looking perplexed. It was the best day of her life . . .

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

It was the summer before second year and they had stolen Mr. Weasley's flying car. Sophie lost shotgun to Ella and sat in the back with Fred, clutching on to him for dear life . . .

_  
Take me _back_ to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

Sophie remembered the time that she had ranted and raved at Fred for forgetting her and Ella's birthday. They next morning she awoke to shouts of surprise. And there he was standing over her. Holding a cake, a grin spread across his face . . ._  
_

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

And just a few hours ago when Sophie was begging to fight. Fred looked at her, pain in his eyes. He wrapped her in a hug and told her to stay, he couldn't bear to lose her . . .

_  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

They were supposed to get married, to have kids, to be happy . . .

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

They were supposed to grow old together. To sit on the porch and look back on the good 'ol days. The days of tricks and pranks, the lazy days of summer, of Hogwarts . . . but all that was ruined now. Nothing could ever be the same. Never.

Sophie turned away, hugging herself, trying to keep from falling apart. Could she ever be happy again?


End file.
